Help me get my school life!
by yumenohime-sama
Summary: Kamui wanted to have his way of school life, not being accompanied by his protective big brother, Fuuma all the time. But Fuuma had his own reason of being over protective. When Kamui was looking for his way out, he met his destinied soulmate who would be more than glad to help Kamui had his freedom. Or wait. . .Maybe he's helping himself with Kamui?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 : On one bright day**

**Disclaimer : I never own X/1999 characters, CLAMP owned them. All i created are for fan service purposes, or at least for my own dirty dreams.**

**Author's Note : The story i made is full of fan service and _yaoi_-ness with Kamui as the center of affection. As for now, i only have SubaruXKamui in mind, but maybe i will add some pairing. If you don't like _yaoi_ (boy's love), please don't read. If you DO read it, please help me by left your review. :D Happy reading!**

* * *

"Good morning dad, _nii-chan_*." Kamui greeted his family members with his usual smile, a shy smile yet full of warmth.

The breakfast went well, like usual –not much chit-chat, with his dad indulged himself in daily newspaper. After finished his breakfast, Kamui waited for his _nii-chan_, Fuuma to finish morning chores –washed the dishes before they went to school together. Yes, _together_. Eventhough they're in senior high now, Fuuma insisted that they have to go to school together.

_Well, since the traumatic accident that caused their mom and little sister's death, Fuuma has been overly too protective towards Kamui._

Not only went to school together, Kamui has to wait for Fuuma to go back home together –eventhough it's mean Kamui has to wait for his brother soccer practice to be over without doing anything but watching from a far, but still noticeable within Fuuma's sight.

_Oh well, it never be a problem for Kamui since there were no school activities that he's interested in or atleast he didn't want his onii-chan* to make a fuss over everything._

Like usual, Kamui sat there alone, leaning against a wall –seems watching his brother, but he didn't. He just stared into space, think nothing. Even without doing nothing, people around him stared at him, some with curiousity about what he's thinking, some looked at him with dirty thought running around their small head –fascinated by his beauty. _Yup_, the pretty Kamui, with his small face, big violet eyes and silky black hair not to forget about his slender waist and small figure for a boy around his age, smooth skin and his kindness towards everyone. Who wouldn't fall for him?

With the speciality of being innocent and spacing-out easily, Kamui didn't realize that he draws unwanted eyes and attentions. That's why Fuuma couldn't let Kamui to go everywhere around by himself or let just anyone to get close to Kamui –_no one couldn't be really think of Kamui as a mere friend without wanting more at the end_. That what Fuuma thought. He didn't want someone took advantage of the innocent Kamui. Yep, he couldn't bear the thought of Kamui losing his innocence to some random people he barely knew.

**Fuuma's POV**

'_See. . .he's on it again.'_ He sighed_, 'when will he stop doing that? Can't he look at those filthy expression they made?'_ Without realizing, Fuuma began to get angry and killed each student who looked at Kamui with dirty expression in his mind.

"Monou! Get the ball!" That shocked him. For a while he was out of his focus. He forgot that he was playing soccer –well, he was trying to get rid of unwanted people around Kamui by killing those low-life students on his mind with various extreme method. So after passed the ball, he decided to send killing aura to those pitiful students who soon realized that they're in absolute danger if they kept looking at his precious brother, Kamui.

It always on his mind why Kamui never realized about those people who always looking at him with drools all over their mouth and often used him as their sex-slave in their dirty mind. He also desperate trying to give warning to Kamui about those filthy people around him, that he should have been aware of. never realized Fuuma's desperate attempts on warning him from a far that made Fuuma more depressed.

'_WHAT EXACTLY GOING ON IN HIS MIND?! ARGH!'_

**Kamui's POV**

'_It's such a nice and bright day. Another day will be gone without me doing anything useful. Sigh. It's really nice if onii-chan gave me permission to do what i want, what i like once in a while. I really want to join one random club, like art or photography._

_Sigh. I'm not an athletic type like onii-chan, but i think i can do other activites. I really envy Arisugawa-kun and Keiichi-kun. They can do anything they like, either running or photography. Ugh, i really want to join some clubs._

_I know nii-chan will be angry if i join any without telling him. He will make some ruckuss in the club, forcing me to quit, saying that it's not safe to be around the club members. I think he once said something about innocence, i don't really get what he's trying to say though. Oh well, he likes to say something i don't understand and when i asked about it, he only said i will understand later._

_Why can't he tell me? Sigh. He always see me as a kid who know nothing and need to be protected! Oh i wish there will be someone who can help me get out from this situation. A person who can get nii-chan to be more reserved or maybe he needs a girlfriend so he won't focus only on me. Oh God, mom in heaven, please help me...!'_

**Writer's POV**

Without realized, Kamui made some small pouts, made him looked more adorable and of course made Fuuma got angrier by minutes. He would always be the most adorable guy in the school without him trying, which mean Fuuma's burden wouldn't be over until he stopped being an ovely protective brother. And he knew he won't stop until forever.

The sky was already in its changing color to orange semi red when the soccer practice is over. Without saying anything, Fuuma walked towards Kamui –who still in his thought.

"Kamui, please wait here for another 5 minutes. I will change my clothes real quick so don't go anywhere." Fuuma said. "Ah.. huh? Umm..oh, okay." Kamui shocked that his brother talked to him. It seemed he didn't realized that the practice's over already. After heard Kamui's reply, Fuuma run to his club changing room so his lovely little brother wouldn't wait long –or maybe attracted another unwanted attention from random student that passed by.

After taken aback from his thought, Kamui stood up, stretching a liitle and began to wander around a bit, playing with the grass below him. He looked so cute playing with the grass by himself that this certain person couldn't take his eyes from the lovely creature that stood alone in front of the room he's in. He made sure he stood in a perfect place to observe the prince(ss) of his school without being found out by the beast that guard the lovely innocent prince(ss). A smile shown in his face while watching Kamui waiting for his brother, looked like he finally decided to have Kamui for himself. For that, he had to make a perfect plan so he wouldn't have the same fate as other students who looked at Kamui with big-idiotic-smile-and-drool so openly in front of the protective big brother.

Got the feeling that he's being watched, Kamui looked up and then turn his head around, looking for the possible culprit, but found no one. The culprit was too smart and careful to be easily found out. Realized that he stared at Kamui with such intense, he retreated a little, tried to hide himself behind the shadow and looked at the big brother who had finished changing his clothes and now guided the prince(ss) home.

TBC . . .

* * *

**A/N : This is my first fanfic and i'm planning on making a rather long story. Yeah, i have some evil plans to make the story a little bit complicated. Please bear with me, okay? Oh well, please review! Arigato. .**

***yumenohime-sama***

**Japanese words:**

**_Nii-chan_ & _onii-chan_ means big brother.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : Hello there!**

**Disclaimer : I never own X/1999 characters, CLAMP owned them. All i created are for fan service purposes, or at least for my own dirty dreams.**

**Author's Note : It's yaoi story, if you don't like, don't read. If you DO read it, please give me review. It will help me to continue the story.**

**Pairing : SubaruXKamui**

**_Italic_ – past memories**

'**_italic'_ – inner thought**

"_Oh well...it's almost a year already huh? It's time for the election again...Who do you think better for replacing me?"_

_There's no reply from the sercetary and that made the president pretty confused. His secretary –a reliable secretary who never ignored him– seemed didn't hear him and in a deep thought early in the morning._

"_...gi-kun?"_

"_..."_

"_...meragi-kun?"_

"_..."_

"_Sumeragi-kun? Hello?"_

_No reply from the secretary even after he called him so many times. It made him pretty furious and decided to pat him a little on his shoulder, "Sumeragi-kun? Did you hear me?"_

"_Ah..eh? Uhm..gomen ne*, pres. I was...um..i was thinking about something. What did you say?"_

"_Ah, well. I only asked you if you have someone in mine to go to the next presidencial election." He smiled as best as he could even though it's bothering him to know that his secretary didn't listen to him blabbering. Well, it's the first time this thing happened, but he didn't want to be a peek into it more than necessary._

"_Oh um..I don't know, really. I'm sorry pres." He looked like he made a mistake._

"_Do you have someone in mind pres?" This time, he asked out of curiousity and concern for the future student body._

"_..." The president looked he was thinking about something before he said, "oh well. I do have two candidates, but i don't know if i should said it out loud. What do you think, Sumeragi-kun?"_

"_Uh, if you don't want to talk about it then..."_

"_They're Monou Kamui and you, Sumeragi-kun." He cut as soon as possible after heard that his secretary didn't have any interest in pestering him to say it out loud. These two name made Subaru Sumeragi, the secretay, to gasp a little before he spoke again._

"_...Monou Kamui-san? The little brother of Monou-san? Isn't he just a freshman? Freshman can't run for a president candidates, pres."_

"_Yeah. I know. But, well..i think it will be interesting to see him as a president. Not to forget that i will have the chance to teach him everything in student council." A grin could be seen in the president's face and it made the secretary felt the urgency to stop the evil plan of the president._

"_Pres...please...you can't use your position to do that kind of thing."_

"_Oh, well. It's not like what you think." The last sentense was said in rather small voices before he continued, "If you insist, you will run for the presidential election then, for little Monou's sake." He ended his words with a wink._

"_What? Pres...I don't think i can..."_

"_No. No. Sumeragi-kun. I know you can. You always do your assignment dilligently. You never late or absent for morning or evening meetings. You think for the student council more than everyone else. So i nominate you as one of the candidate. You will face two other candidates. Goodluck!"_

It was a three days after the election ended and now Subaru Sumeragi IS the president council. He needed to recruit new members for student council.

"sigh...What should i do?" He talked to himself. "I really want him to join me here...but that means i will be the one who misuse the position i got. Sigh."

'_Not only that, i need a perfect plan if i really want him to join me here. Oh man...really, what should i do?'_

He spent all his evening thinking about that while watching the subject of his thought from inside the student council room. The only thing that happened to bother him aside for his thought was how the subject of his attention attracted a lot of unwanted attention from so many male students that happened to stand there around him. And it pissed Subaru off.

He couldn't do anything nor said anything like "He's mine so get lost!". All he could do was giving a killing aura from inside the room and praying that the soccer practice would be ended soon. Yeah, he fully aware that the big brother was the only protector, reliable protector, to make the other boys went off.

He was really satisfied that he could see the boy he liked acted so cute as he's playing with the grass below him when the boy's waiting for his big brother to finish changing his clothes. He couldn't help but smile and felt the desire to monopolize the younger boy increased little by little. He didn't realized that he gave such a strong gaze, full with desire, to the younger boy until the boy looked up and turned his head right and left, looking for possible stalker.

'_Oh well. Really...i can't help but wanting him more and i can't bear the thought of anybody else having him. So, i really need to think of something fast and perfect that Monou-san wouldn't mind to give his little brother under my care.'_

After that, he walked away to grab his bag and went back home. He needed time for himself to make his masterpiece plan done as soon as possible before it too late. And to accomplish his plan, he wouldn't mind to misuse his position. Well, he insisted that he could also help the big brother and the little brother of Monou by doing his masterpiece plan, so he wouldn't purely misuse the position he got three days ago.

The next day, Subaru decided to talk to the little brother of Monou when he's alone as the first step of his perfect plan. He needed to do all the steps carefully to accomplish his plan. So he went to the student council room and made sure the little brother of Monou was there to watch the soccer practice like the day before.

And when Subaru saw him through his window, Subaru couldn't help but smile. He quickly made an imaginary conversation in his head before he went and greeted the young boy. After took some breath, he opened the window and greeted the young boy.

"Hello there!"

The greetings surely made the young boy jumped in surprise before he turned his head towards the source of the greetings. Kamui was pretty upset that someone had the nerves to distrub his time to daydream, but it didn't last long after he saw the warm smile Subaru showed.

"Huh? Uh...yeah?" He replied the greetings with a small voice.

"I'm sorry to distrub you, but i really wonder why you always sit here alone almost everyday?"

"Oh i'm watching my _nii-chan*_. There, he's playing soccer."

"Hm..that's so nice of you to support your big brother by watching him." Subaru gave off another best smile of his.

"...umm..." he looked pretty disappointed since there's no choice given to him beside watching the practice until it's ended and went home with his big brother.

"Don't you have any club activities yourself? Since i always saw you sat here almost everyday i mean."

"Yeah, my nii-chan didn't give me permission to join one." He pouted a bit.

"May i know why he didn't let you have one? It's a pity really, knowing that you would have more friends from club activities."

"Yeah! Don't you think that too?" Kamui suddenly talked in enthusiastic tone and leaned towards the window's Subaru in, "I always think that way too. I want to have more friends, but my nii-chan insisted that the club activities are too dangerous eventhough i can't find why."

Subaru laughed a bit and teased him, "Yeah, i would do that if i had a younger brother as cute as you."

"What the...? I'm not cute! There's no boy like to hear people said that they're cute, you know!" He pouted even more and it made him looked even cuter.

"hahah..well..well.. I know the feeling...take it easy." He patted Kamui's head and ruffled his hair a bit before continued, "By the way, if you didn't have the permission to join clubs, how about helping me in student council?"

"Huh? I can?"

"Yes, of course. I only started my job as the student council president and i need to recruit my staffs before the weekend. I was confused who should i recruit when i saw you sitting there by yourself. So i thought i should try asking you if you have lots of free time to join the student council."

"Woah, so you're the new pres? Well, i really want to! I always think being a part of student council is cool!" Subaru could see the sparkle in Kamui's amethyst eyes and laughed a bit.

"So, you want to join?"

"Sure! Sure! What position will i be?"

"Uhm..My secretary? You won't have hard assignments to do, only taking notes about the meeting and remind me of upcoming schedule and some other stuffs."

"Oh, just like secretary in office?"

"Yes. So, should we talked to your brother about this?" Subaru didn't want to steal a start without told the big brother. It's the only way to prove that he's different from the others.

"No, my brother won't let me join if he knew!"

"Don't worry. We will talk together and i will try my best to persuade him, kay?" Once again, Subaru patted Kamui's head to give him reassurance and it indeed made Kamui felt safe. He smile a little before he smiled.

"Thanks...um..."

"Sumeragi, Subaru Sumeragi." Subaru seemed know what's bothering the younger boy so he helped him with mentioning his name.

"Oh! _Arigato*_ Sumeragi-san." Kamui smile widely.

"_Douite shimashite*_. So, when should we talked to your brother? Can you give me your email so i can contact you if i have anything to talk about?"

"Oh sure. Here's my email Sumeragi-san."

After changing emails, Subaru told Kamui that the practice was over and told him to go back before his big brother searching for him. Realized that he really needed to go back to his brother, Kamui waved him goodbye and he looked at Kamui for a bit before shut the windows. He proud of himself that he successed at the first step of his plan. Now he had to go home and think about a lot of things before the next day arrived.

TBC...

**A/N : Thank you for the reviews i recieved for my first chapter. I'm really happy. I wish i can have more reviews so i can be a better writer. :D I hope you guys like the second story as well. I'll be waiting for your comments. Arigato. .**

***yumenohime-sama***

**Japanese words:**

**_Gomen ne _means i'm sorry.**

**_Nii-chan_ means big brother.**

**_Arigato_ means thank you.**

**_Douite shimashite_ means you're welcome.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 : Spring has come!**

**Disclaimer : I never own X/1999 characters, CLAMP owned them. All i created are for fan service purposes, or at least for my own dirty dreams.**

**Author's Note : Sorry i haven't be able to update my story. I've been busy and lot of things came so suddenly. TT^TT It's yaoi story, if you don't like, don't read. If you DO read it, please give me review. It will help me to continue the story.**

**Pairing : SubaruXKamui**

**_Italic_ – past memories**

'**_italic'_ – inner thought**

**_(italic)_ – additional expression**

It was because of their short chat email that made Subaru Sumeragi decided to talk to Fuuma Monou yesterday, the ace of the school football team and the overly protective big brother of his love interest. With so much help (and tips, of course) from Kamui, Subaru made sure he made the best scenario ever in his head to get Fuuma's permission.

And it was a big success!

Now Kamui is an official member of student council –_and a secretary for God sake! _Subaru told Kamui as soon as possible when he got the big brother permission and he got an additional surprise from Kamui, who got overjoy. He run to student council room as soon as possible and hug Subaru tight. He was super happy that his big brother actually let him join student activity. A red shade appeared on Subaru's face when he got a hug from Kamui but did his best to keep his composure in front of the now-all-happy Kamui.

It's been a month after Kamui joining the student council and he's adjusted well with his job and position in the student council. He also made some friends with some student council members, but really, he prefer to spend a quiet time with the handsome president rather than accompany the other council member to some fun event such as karaoke-ing and _goukon*_.

Well, Kamui always like the gentle side of the president. He took care of Kamui's mistake when he first came as a secretary, he always gave Kamui his best smile –the smile that could always make Kamui felt safe around him, he never got mad or nag at Kamui, he always patted Kamui's head or shoulder whenever he sensed Kamui's uneasiness, he always praised Kamui if he did his job well. And the best thing was, this president of his never forbid him to try new things as long as he could observe Kamui from distance to make sure Kamui's safety. And oh! His president also gained a total trust from his big bro and it totally made Kamui amused.

All those things made Kamui wanted to spend as much time as possible with the president, he wanted to know how the president became such a capable man. He would looked at the president quietly, he observed all the things the president do to make sure he didn't miss a thing to learn. Well, he really admired his president. That's why Kamui didn't mind to do extra works that made him went home late.

"...Pres, would you like a cup of tea? You seemed tired." Kamui offered with a smile.

Subaru replied, "Ah, oh. You haven't go home yet? It's pass 5pm, you know?"

"Uh, well. I can't let you work yourself to death, can i? Even though i can't help you do all the documents, i can make sure you have a rest when you're tired. It's a secretary job, isn't it?"

"... Oh, well. You've got a point, Monou-kun. Thanks for being considerate of me _(smile)._ I'd like to have a cup of tea then. Thanks." He's happy that Kamui always there to make sure he's okay that he let a lovely smile escape from him.

'_Thump'_

A quick and hard heartbeat could be heard by Kamui. It's Kamui's. He couldn't believe the president could make such a lovely-uh-handsome-uh-charming-well-whatever smile. A red shade appeared on Kamui's face and he quickly turned around to make the tea –a perfect move to do so the president couldn't see –or so he thought.

Subaru noted the blush that appeared on Kamui's face right before he turned his back on him. He blinked two times to show his astonishment and smile again, before said "If only all student council members have at least half of your seriousness and responsiblity, Monou-kun. The student council would be wonderful, don't you think?" and then continued his work without waiting for any reply.

Later that day, as usual Subaru walked Kamui home. That's the agreement between him and Fuuma –to walk Kamui home if he needs to work past 5pm. Kamui himself knew exactly the agreement and he made sure he used it to spend more time with the president, even though he was angry enough when he first heard it.

The first thing –or person they saw when they arrived in front of Kamui's home was Fuuma, the big brother. He looked so damn worried and when Kamui saw his brother, he made sure he walked a little bit more quickly. "Gosh, why are you so damn late?" Fuuma said while sending a glare towards Subaru. "Well, a lot of things came up in the last minutes. _Kaicho*_ needed to sort lots of documents, so i helped him," Kamui said, "eventhough i'm not really helping with anything beside made him a cup of tea." This time, Kamui looked a little bit sad. "No, you really helped me back then, Monou-kun." Subaru said towards Kamui with a smile and then faced the big brother, "and i'm sorry he needed to go back after 5pm almost everyday."

"Uh, well. It's okay, since you always keep your promise to walk him home." There's uneasiness in Fuuma's voice. Subaru caught the signal and with a smile he said, "i don't want to lose your trust. And i knew how it felt to worry about your siblings." After that, Subaru gave his farewell to the Monou brother and went back home. Kamui, on the other hand, seemed worried about Subaru. He has never seen Subaru looked like that –a sad expression, or sorrowful might be better to describe the expression of Subaru. Later, that night, Kamui couldn't sleep, he kept thinking about how he should bring out the topic regarding his expression earlier. He really wanted to know why Subaru looked like that. It pained Kamui, to look at those painful and sorrowful expression of Subaru.

'_I really want to see him smile all the time. It's suit him best...'_ he thought.

TBC...

**A/N : Thank you for the reviews i recieved so far. I'm really happy. I wish i can have more reviews so i can be a better writer. :D I hope you guys like the third story as well. I'll be waiting for your comments. Arigato. .**

***yumenohime-sama***

**Japanese words:**

**Kaicho means president**

**Goukon means blind date or group date**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 : I'm in love, he's in love, we're in love.**

**Disclaimer : I never own X/1999 characters, CLAMP owned them. All i created are for fan service purposes, or at least for my own dirty dreams.**

**Author's Note : Sorry i have been neglecting my fanfic. I have lot of idea, but don't have the time to write them down. D: It's yaoi story, if you don't like, don't read. If you DO read it, please give me review. It will help me to continue the story.**

**Pairing : SubaruXKamui**

_**Italic**_** – past memories**

'_**italic'**_** – inner thought**

_**(italic)**_** – additional expression**

These past week was really difficult for Kamui and Subaru. Both of them have some concern about each other, made them really concious about every little thing the other team did. As for Kamui, he was having some thought about how to make the president smile more frequently, and some distrubing dream he has been having these week made him blushed more easily around the president. And for the president, he regretted how he accidentally shown his sorrowful expression. Since that time, his secretary had been looking carefully at him, even though the anxious look has been replaced by the frequent blush every time Subaru look at him.

An accident on one evening made everything clear.

"Monou-kun, can you make me something to drink?" Subaru said carefully, tried to catch the attention of the little boy, who has been staring into nothing and blush in between.

"Eh..Ah..Su-sure." Kamui blushed once more and quickly made some tea.

'_I wonder why he's like that.'_

"He-here..your tea..."

"Ah, thanks."

...

"Say, Monou-kun. Do you...maybe, just maybe...like someone?"

"...huh?...e-EEEHHH?" Kamui was surprised.

He blushed to his ears, made the president knew the answer even without Kamui saying it.

"Aahh.. I see.." Subaru smiled, "I wonder who the lucky girl is."

"It's not! I..a...uh..." Kamui, still blushing, wanted to deny it so bad but don't have the courage to say.

"...yes?" Still smiling, Subaru couldn't let this chance to pass so quickly, to see Kamui's red face and troubling expression.

"It's...n-no...t...a...a gi~rl...uhh.."

"...huh?" This time, Subaru was the one who was caught unguarded.

"I..ah-no, please forget what i say," Kamui tried so hard to change the conversation.

"..You can tell me, you know?" Subaru gave a small smile, even though he's hurt inside. He never think Kamui will like other people, after all he's done to get closer to Kamui.

"...I uh-is it...shown all over my face?" He said in a small voice, almost whispering.

Subaru smiled, "is it your classmate? did your brother know?"

"N-n-no! _Nii-chan*_ doesn't know, i..." Kamui stops before he said something stupid.

"Ah, i see..."

"BUT! It's not my classmate, okay..." He tried so hard not to make the pres misunderstood.

"O-oh..okay..." Subaru continued, "it'll be harder to approach the person if they're not in your class, don't you think so?"

"N-nah..I can see this person everytime i want to."

"Really? Good for you then.. I like someone and that person isn't in my class. It's so hard to get close. Last time i heard that person already have someone they like...You're lucky then.." Subaru smiled.

"Eh, you're...y-you like someone?" Kamui shocked, he never think he had to know that the pres already had someone he's like.

"..yeah."

"Who is it? D-do i know them?"

Kamui felt so heartbroken. Was it to late for him to win Subaru's heart when he's finally realized that he loves the pres.

"...I can't tell you, but...yeah, you know that person." Subaru on the other hand, tried so hard to get the name of Kamui's crush and played a trick.

"I will te-" He tried to continue when Kamui cut him

"I-i know that person? B-b-but, i...It's not fair, don't you think, pres?"

"Huh?" Subaru was shocked to see some tears on Kamui's eyes and lost his words. "What the-?"

"I-i like you all this time a-and...and you like other people...It's-"

"Huh? What did you say?" Subaru stood up and quickly grab Kamui's arms. "Look at me, Monou-kun. Did i just misheard or you really said you like me?"

"...no.." Kamui couldn't look at Subaru or even hide his sad expression.

"God," Subaru sighed and hugged him, "i never think you will say you like me. I-i thought you like other people?"

"N-no. How could i-" He tried to protest when Subaru's lips touched his. Kamui was shocked at first, but finally he enjoyed the kiss, his first kiss with the pres. If not for his need for air, Kamui wouldn't let the kiss to end.

After some silence, Kamui remembered to ask Subaru, "Didn't you just say that you like someone, pres? Why did you kiss me then?" Yes, he's back to his naiveness.

"...Don't you understand? I w-was talking about you." Subaru suddenly felt so embarrassed to tell Kamui.

"Y-you tricked me!"

"N-no, of course not. You're the one i like, and you've just told me that you're in love. I just didn't tell the name." He paused for a bit, "but really, the one i like is you..." He whispered the last sentence to Kamui's ear.

With that sentence, Kamui kept silence, only staring at Subaru who's blushing out of embarrassment. Finally after fully understood the statement, Kamui hugged Subaru tightly and kiss his cheek. They looked at each other with full happiness, like there're only the two of them in this world. No, they just simply enjoyed their first moment together.

Later that day, Subaru walked Kamui home like usual. The only differeces were they're a couple already and they've made a date for the weekend. As for the big brother, Subaru and Kamui reached the agreement not to tell Fuuma for the moment. Kamui insisted that if they told Fuuma, he won't let Kamui met with Subaru and their honeymoon period would be a waste. Not only that, Kamui would be forced to leave the student council and broke up with Subaru. With the explanation, Subaru agreed not to tell, but they had to think about a way to tell Fuuma.

TBC...

**A/N : Sorry, i rushed the plot a bit. Haven't got much time to write this story and i'm afraid to forget the plot. TT_TT Next chapter will be the date between Subaru and Kamui and some hot scene.. LOL~ Please wish me luck to post it around the New Year, since i'm going on holiday. Oh yeah, thanks for all your support, from review or favorited my story! Please review this chapter too! Arigato. .**

***yumenohime-sama***

**Japanese words:**

_**Nii-chan**_** means big brother.**


End file.
